


Little Bears

by softyjseo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bear Kim Jongin, Caring Chanyeol, Casual Magic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Lifetime wish, Love, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, alternative universe, but it's okay I promise, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Chanyeol hasn't had the most luck in his life. With a job he doesn't like very much and friends who try to get him out of the gutter every time he lands in it, he desperately needs something new in his life. He buys a magically enhanced teddy bear with its own unique laugh and voice, hoping it'll somehow make it feel better.One mistake later and suddenly, he has a gorgeous human with bear ears and a tiny tail in his apartment.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	Little Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloutgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/gifts).



> Hewoooo
> 
> This entire fic was written because of you, Aubrey, and therefore it is dedicated to you. I admire you as a person and as a writer (and I think ur cute but shh), and I wanted to gift you something that might cheer you up even just a little bit. Your tweet inspired all of this and I hope you enjoy it. I would have to stand on my tippy toes to kiss u on the cheek just like Jongin, but I shall try. mwah. 
> 
> This is rated teen and up because it includes swearing. other than that, it's wholesome and cute and just. domestic. 
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing day, despite everything going on right now, and if it's night time for you, I hope you sleep well. 
> 
> Love, Dani
> 
> Make sure to follow [Aubrey](https://twitter.com/jonginsmommy) on twitter. She's great.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun’s judgemental tone wasn’t meant to hurt him. Honestly, Chanyeol couldn’t quite believe it himself just yet, so he couldn’t even blame Baekhyun for saying it as they walked into the store. 

“It’s a teddy bear.” 

“A magically enhanced one!” 

“Doesn’t matter! All that that brings with it is unique voices and laughter.” Chanyeol defended, shoving his best friend with his shoulder. Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes. But, he was still there with Chanyeol, so he counted that as a win. He wasn’t sure if he had had the courage to go alone. 

The store was busier than Chanyeol had anticipated, but none of the customers seemed to be younger than twenty or so. For once, Chanyeol didn’t feel out of place in a toy store. Every time his little cousin would drag him into one he felt like an overgrown child, but this felt different. The store wasn’t decorated with bright lights and big, colorful letters everywhere, for they didn’t have to catch children's attention. 

Instead, it was catered towards adults. The store was still colorful, sure, but with gentle tones and there was a significant lack of clutter around. The stuffed animals you could choose from were on display on one side of the store, all sat on a platform with a tag attached to it. 

“I thought you said none of them were the same?” Baekhyun questioned, eyeing the wall of stuffed animals. He reached out to touch the paw of a small tiger plushie, his hand flinching away as if he expected the tiger to come alive. Chanyeol chuckled. 

“They are unique. The outside isn’t, but they all have their own names, voices and even laughs.” Chanyeol whipped his head around to find the source where the new voice had come from. He was greeted with a shorter man, dyed blonde hair styled in a quiff. 

“Oh, that makes sense. That’s where the magic comes in then, I guess?” Baekhyun asked, eyes now fully trained on the shop clerk. Chanyeol had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

The shop clerk looked at Baekhyun, nodding with a smile on his face. “Correct! There’s only a small amount of magic involved in the process of creating these stuffed animals, no worries, but it does open up a world of possibilities. Are you interested in purchasing one?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. Chanyeol blushed as his best friend pointed at him instead. “He’s interested in one.”

Somehow, Chanyeol found himself wound into a conversation with the shop clerk, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun as Junmyeon showed them around the store and told them all about what Chanyeol needed to know in order to take good care of his ‘new fluffy friend’--Junmyeon’s words, not his. 

It almost felt like adopting a child, in a way, but Chanyeol supposed that made sense. The only thing he was required to do was give the stuffed animal love and affection and Chanyeol was sure he could do that without much trouble. 

Junmyeon showed them a database in which they stored several magically created voices which Chanyeol made a selection from. He chose the outside of a soft brown bear and, not being able to stop himself, bought three cute outfits for the bear while they were at it. Baekhyun had laughed at him while slipping him enough money to pay for one of the outfits. 

After an hour and a half, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were back on the street with a cardboard carrier between them. 

“Wanna get a coffee?” Baekhyun asked, mentioning with his head toward a cafe across the street. Chanyeol hummed, not taking his eyes off the carrier. Junmyeon had instructed that after the first time Chanyeol hugged him, the teddy bear would ‘come alive’--not literally, that was a whole other genre of magic that not a lot of people practiced-- and feel Chanyeol’s warmth and love. 

Chanyeol nodded and smiled, tightening his grip around the handle of the carrier as he followed Baekhyun to the crosswalk and across the street. Baekhyun ushered him to find a seat and promised he would get Chanyeol’s order correct this time, so Chanyeol found a seat for them beside the window just semi-reluctantly. 

“So how’s the apothecary doing?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun got settled in the seat across the table. His best friend smiled at him before blowing into his coffee. 

“It’s going alright, I suppose. For a store that’s only existed for five months we’re doing alright.” Baekhyun answered, putting his mug down. Chanyeol swallowed around nothing, his hands holding on to his own mug of hot chocolate a little too tightly. His knuckles were starting to become white. 

“It’s been five months? Really?” Chanyeol asked, surprised. He felt the guilt trying to claw its way out of his throat but he took a sip of his drink instead. It burned like hell but Chanyeol tried to not let it show. By the looks of it, Baekhyun knew exactly what was going on. 

Baekhyun hummed, “Yup. Sehun wants to throw this big party once we hit the six month mark.” 

Chanyeol found it in himself to snicker. Sehun’s parties usually meant lots of alcohol and weird party games, and Chanyeol hadn’t attended one in a while. The guilt found its way up his throat once more. 

“I’ll be there.” Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t say things like that, for he couldn’t be sure he would be able to keep his promise, but the way Baekhyun smiled at him made it all worth it. He cast a glance at the cardboard carrier and sighed. Chanyeol hoped the bear would help him in some way. 

“How are you doing, though? Kyungsoo is extremely worried about you.” Chanyeol prevented a small smile by biting his lip. He had known Baekhyun long enough to realize that mentioning one of their other best friends was Baekhyun’s way of telling Chanyeol that he was worried, too. 

“I’m doing alright.” Chanyeol answered, knowing full well that Baekhyun would be able to see through him without trouble. Chanyeol knew a lot about Baekhyun but Baekhyun knew a lot about him, too. Chanyeol feared that he knew too much, sometimes. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and raised his mug to his lips. “And be honest now, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before he took a sip. “I promise. I’m doing better.” 

“Doing better is different than being ‘alright’. You just came out of an episode, Yeollie.” Chanyeol closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. He knew Baekhyun was right, but it still felt too selfish to say, to complain. Even to ask for help. He had tried to explain it to his friends before, what an episode felt like, and they understood. They never made him feel like a lesser person for it. And Chanyeol loved his friends for it, knew he was blessed for having them, he really did, but taking on an episode alone was easier, more convenient for everyone involved. 

“Doctor Kim said the same thing.” Chanyeol joked, hoping to defuse whatever tension Baekhyun had felt while asking the question. Baekhyun chuckled lightly so Chanyeol counted that as a win. 

“She’s right.” Baekhyun answered, smiling at Chanyeol in such a genuine manner it made Chanyeol blush ever so slightly. 

“I suppose so.” His latest episode had been a relatively long one. Chanyeol hadn’t been able to drag himself out of his bed for the first week. It took him two weeks to leave his apartment and one more week before he could even think of calling his friends. But they had understood and Sehun, the silly guy that he was, had suggested getting a teddy bear. 

So here Chanyeol was, with his very own teddy bear that he had dubbed Jongin, Nini for short. 

Baekhyun cast a look out of the window and frowned, a faux pout on his lips. “The clouds are getting darker. We should probably head out before it starts pouring out.” 

Chanyeol hummed in agreement, taking the last sip of his chocolate milk that had gone cold and followed Baekhyun out of the cafe, carrier in hand. 

“ _ Make sure to give him lots of love and affection. Cuddle him every day and use his ‘I love you’ button at least once a day. _ ” Junmyeon’s instructions were still clear as day inside of Chanyeol’s head, even though he no longer needed them. Taking care of Nini had become a second nature for him. He took the bear everywhere, safely nestled inside of either his work bag or his backpack. 

In just a few weeks, Nini had managed to give Chanyeol a sense of purpose, and Chanyeol felt good for the first time in god knows how long. He had even visited the apothecary for the first time in three months, to Baekhyun and Sehun’s glee. And that had put a smile on Chanyeol’s face for the rest of the day, even at work. 

He took Nini with him to work, too. Sat him down on his desk in his cubicle and felt his fur whenever Chanyeol caught himself thinking about things he shouldn’t be spending time on. Nini was like an anchor for Chanyeol, keeping him from sailing away into the deep and dark open sea where he shouldn’t be going. Nini kept him safely at the shore, nestled and comfortable. 

There was a tiny voice in the back of Chanyeol’s head that said that things could go wrong, that a teddy bear couldn’t fix the problems he had managed to gather over his twenty-five years of living, but Chanyeol decided to enjoy it for now. Just like Doctor Kim had told him to do. 

He had, indirectly, wished for something like this for as long as Chanyeol could remember. He had never uttered the words out loud though, for fear of using the one wish every person was granted with at the age of twelve, but he had spoken them in his head. 

Magic was a tricky thing, according to Chanyeol’s mother, and Chanyeol believed those words. Not everyone was blessed by the power of magic, and most humans wished they had such powers. Chanyeol, however, was wary of it. Not because he didn’t like magic, oh no, he appreciated the all-stain remover potion Baekhyun brewed for him every three months very much, but because he wouldn’t know how to handle it at all. 

The power of wishes, however, was powerful magic performed by only a handful of magi folk across the world. And Chanyeol didn’t want to waste his wish by uttering something useless. Baekhyun, for example, had used his wish to start the apothecary. Kyungsoo had used his for knowledge and Sehun had yet to figure out what he was going to wish for, similar to Chanyeol. 

“Cute bear, Park!” Chanyeol bit his lip, trying his best to ignore the snark remark. He scoffed at the form he had been reading, his hand finding one of Nini’s paws immediately. He moved a couple of hairs in between his thumb and index finger, a sense of peace coming over him. 

Nini was cute. That much Chanyeol knew. He tried to focus on that part of the remark instead of the judgemental tone as he eyed the overall the teddy bear was wearing, a cute beanie on top of his head with his fluffy ears sticking out. It was the outfit Baekhyun had chipped in for and Chanyeol loved it on Nini. 

Chanyeol heaved a sigh, his shoulders tense. He only had ten minutes left of his shift before the weekend and he was aching to get out of the office, ready to spend the weekend on his couch watching reruns of Masterchef with Nini and some chips. 

He would have dinner with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on Sunday, but those were all his plans for the entire weekend and Chanyeol was completely fine with that. 

With five minutes left on the clock, Chanyeol started the motions of cleaning up his desk and saving all of his documents. He took his mug back to the cafeteria and packed his bag, carefully settling Nini on top of his things before taking his jacket and bag and walking out without saying a word. He only nodded when his boss walked by. 

He caught his train right on time, all the seats sadly taken so Chanyeol took hold of one of the bars, raised his shoulder just a little to make sure his work bag was there with Nini tucked safe and sound before the train took off. 

A handful of high schoolers were seated a few feet away, talking and laughing as the buildings rushed by. They were excited for the weekend, Chanyeol supposed.

As a kid in high school Chanyeol never thought of his wish as a gift. It used to torment him, having so many possibilities and having to  _ choose _ between all of those. He could have wished for a friend; fourteen year old Chanyeol almost did. His mother had talked him out of it, though, and there wasn’t much else Chanyeol wanted to wish for. 

The wish couldn’t bring people back from the dead, after all. No matter how powerful the magic was. 

Chanyeol dropped his keycard on the counter, kicking the door closed with his feet. His apartment was dark and too quiet, the darkening sky visible from the hallway. 

He hummed a tune from the radio he heard at work as he walked to the kitchen, putting his bag on the counter before taking Nini out of the bag. He placed a kiss against his fur before turning back around, ready to cook his dinner. Well, warm up some ramen. Chanyeol didn’t have the energy for a proper meal. 

Tomorrow, his empty apartment would be filled with voices and laughter again but for now it was the whirring of the microwave and the quiet Chanyeol had to deal with. He hated it. He cast a glance at Nini and sighed. 

It was almost twelve am before Chanyeol finally dropped himself onto his bed, Nini neatly placed on his bedside table. Chanyeol sighed once more, replying to Baekhyun and Sehun before dropping his phone onto his mattress and taking hold of Nini. He tugged the bear against his chest and inhaled its scent. He had a special scent, personalized the same as his voice and laughter were. 

Chanyeol smiled, finding the little heart on the bears’ chest. “I love you!”

He closed his eyes, letting Nini’s voice echo through his head. 

“Sometimes I wish you were real, Nini.” 

The bear didn’t answer, of course. Chanyeol could only press Nini’s right paw and listen to his laugh before the room fell quiet again and Chanyeol was blanketed in darkness. 

Chanyeol awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly. He whipped his head around toward the window, where the sun was shining through the thin curtains Chanyeol had hung up. Without even checking his phone or alarm clock, he rushed out of the room and into his living room. 

He was late for work. He was going to be extremely late for work. This wasn’t good. His boss didn’t like him very much already, especially after Chanyeol broke the coffee machine on their floor two months ago, and this was surely going to piss him off even more. 

“Fuck fuck, fuckity fuck!” Chanyeol exclaimed, running into the bathroom. He barely managed to grab onto the sink as he felt his feet slip, catching himself before he fell.

“Careful!” 

Chanyeol froze. Was he hallucinating? Where had that voice come from? Had Baekhyun snuck in somewhere during the night? He did have a spare key somewhere, although Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun had already lost it, so it was a possibility. Except, the voice didn’t sound anything like Baekhyun. 

Or any of his friends. 

It sounded like Nini. 

Chanyeol took a breath, not daring to turn around and look at his living room. There were two options in this scenario. Either Nini had  _ somehow _ learned how to talk and move on his own or Chanyeol had officially lost his goddamn mind. Seeing his history, Chanyeol would be able to believe the second option. 

However, a memory flashed through his head. “Sometimes, I wish you were real, Nini.”

“No.” Chanyeol whispered to himself, eyes going wide. He couldn’t see into the living room through the mirror’s reflection, so he had no idea whether it was true or not, but the fact that Chanyeol may have used his lifetime wish to bring a teddy bear alive because of his own loneliness was plausible. At best, Chanyeol had really lost his mind. 

He hoped Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo would visit him in the mental hospital. 

“Yeollie?” 

Chanyeol whipped his head around this time, not thinking about anything as his eyes fell on a  _ gorgeous  _ human being in the middle of his hallway, his hands shyly fiddling with the bottom of his pajama shirt. The shirt from the set Chanyeol had bought him two weeks after getting Nini. His eyes were wide and brown, flicking from Chanyeol’s face to his legs and back up. Two bear ears sat on the boys’ brown hair, looking as real as Chanyeol felt. 

“Nini?” He asked, voice a whisper. The other man didn’t flinch as Chanyeol took a step closer, only smiled. 

And  _ god _ , Chanyeol had never felt his heart flutter that freely before. The boy looked absolutely stunning, his smile growing wider by the second. His eyes looked to be sparkling in the sunlight coming in from one of the windows and Chanyeol felt himself falling in love almost instantly. 

“Are you--Are you okay?” Nini asked, a frown appearing on his face. His smile faded away, making Chanyeol mourn its loss immediately. Chanyeol wanted to hit himself. He wasn’t sure if there were any rules about this. If someone else had done this before. Was Nini--Jongin--a real human now? Was he a hybrid? Chanyeol had heard of hybrids, had seen them in shelters and with families, but he wasn’t educated on their rules and etiquette. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol shook his head, snapping out of whatever it was that he was doing. Jongin was looking at him worriedly, as if questioning whether Chanyeol was actually sane or not. Chanyeol was convinced he wasn’t. 

“This--this is a--a dream, right?” He asked, eyeing Jongin. The only things that proved that this was Nini, the bear Chanyeol had cuddled to sleep last night, were the pair of ears on his head and the pajama he was wearing. Without pants. Because Chanyeol hadn’t deemed them necessary.

Nini was a bear, after all. 

But now he was Jongin, very much alive, breathing and  _ human _ . 

“You need pants.” Chanyeol said, barging out of the bathroom and past Jongin. He stumbled to his bedroom, head spinning with everything that was happening, and reached for the first pair of comfortable pants he could find. 

“Pants?” Came Jongin’s voice from behind him. He sounded confused and Chanyeol’s heart sank. He clutched the pair of pants in his hands and raised his head up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. 

“Yes, pants.” 

He turned around and handed them to Jongin, hoping the bear--man? Bearman?-- would get the message and put them on. He did, luckily, and after a few seconds of stumbling and Chanyeol even having to step in and help, Jongin was seated on the bed fully clothed. 

“How did--how did this happen?” Chanyeol asked Jongin, despite knowing it was probably a stupid idea. There was no way Jongin had an explenation for this, after all. He was just a teddy bear before. Something Chanyeol clutched onto when the nights got dark and work was too stressful. Something that would say ‘I love you’ to Chanyeol when he needed it. 

And now he was a human with his own feelings and own opinions. 

The thought that maybe Jongin would want to leave Chanyeol passed through his head for a second, making Chanyeol’s blood run cold. 

Jongin shrugged, predictably. “I got pulled out of the bear.” 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “Pulled out of the--how?” 

Jongin snorted, flashing his lovely smile. God, Chanyeol was a goner already. 

“With your wish.” 

Chanyeol froze once more, his hand halfway toward his hair. “You  _ heard  _ my wish?” 

Jongin nodded. Did that mean he heard everything? Was his  _ soul  _ in that bear the entire time?

“You heard everything?!” Jongin flinched slightly at Chanyeol’s raised volume and Chanyeol wanted to punch himself immediately. He rushed toward the bed and sat down next to Jongin, taking hold of one of his hands--paws?-- and caressing the skin just like he used to caress Nini’s paw whenever Chanyeol felt distressed. 

Jongin nodded, though. “I heard and saw everything, Yeollie.” 

Chanyeol wanted to scream. Jongin had seen him cry, had seen him stressed out of his mind at work and, even worse, had seen Chanyeol not take care of himself. Jongin was going to have to do that too, now, and Chanyeol had been a horrible role-model. 

“Oh god--oh no.”

Jongin laughed, shaking his head. He swung his feet back and forth, intertwining his fingers with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol felt his heart do a backflip. This was unhealthy. “Don’t worry, Yeollie.” 

Jongin held out his other hand, the red heart that had been on his paw now on his hand, smaller and looking more like a tattoo than a patch of fabric. 

“What--”

“Squeeze it.” 

“Why--”

“Just do it!” Jongin exclaimed and fuck, Chanyeol couldn’t say no to that pout. He raised his hand to wrap around Jongin’s, squeezing his palm. 

“I love you!” Jongin said, the exact same phrase that had comforted Chanyeol so many times he was unable to count them on two hands. Chanyeol felt tears well up but he swallowed them. Instead, he pulled Jongin close to his chest and sighed, hand now finding Jongin’s ears and petting them. 

Jongin let out a sigh himself and  _ god _ , it felt so natural. Like nothing had changed. Chanyeol was going to have to get used to having someone else around the apartment, if Jongin decides to stay, and he was going to have to teach Jongin everything he could. Baekhyun was going to absolutely lose his mind and Chanyeol had to prepare himself for a lecture from Kyungsoo, but for now he could sit with Jongin and talk to him. And be talked back to. 

“Nini no, you can’t join me to work. How many ti--”

“But Yeollie! I know how to behave! I’ve done it before!” Jongin whined, a pout on his face. Chanyeol sighed and closed his eyes, not allowing himself to look at Jongin as he stood in the hallway of their apartment. 

Jongin was wearing overalls with a yellow t-shirt underneath, his ears popping out of a grey beanie with a bear at the front. The beanie had been a gift from Sehun. Chanyeol couldn’t say no to Jongin while he looked this cute but he also knew he had to stand his ground. They had had this conversation nearly every day since Jongin turned human three weeks ago, and Jongin had protested it every single time. 

“You weren’t human then, Nini!” 

“I don’t care! Your coworkers are mean! I want to be there!” Jongin exclaimed, voice desperate. It made Chanyeol want to give in. He could always give Jongin his Nintendo switch and have him play games during Chanyeol’s shift. One of his coworkers owned a hybrid and he had brought her with him to work a handful of times. Chanyeol knew he could take Jongin, but the last thing he needed was for Jongin to yell at one of his coworkers. 

“I’ll be okay, Nini, I promise. I’ll be back in eight hours and we can watch some television, alright? There’s food in the fridge, please watch the fire when you’re using the stove, and I’ll see you after work, alright?” Chanyeol spoke, walking toward a still pouting Jongin to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Jongin smiled and Chanyeol felt his chest fill with warmth, a smile of his own spreading across his face. Jongin raised his hand, displaying the red heart, and Chanyeol chuckled before squeezing it. 

“I love you!” Jongin said, the words giving Chanyeol enough courage to start his day at work despite the amount of paperwork his boss had given him. In just eight hours Chanyeol would walk home for his mandatory spring holiday and he wouldn’t have to leave Jongin’s side for ten whole days. 

Chanyeol couldn’t be more excited. 

“See you after work, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol leaned in to place a kiss on Jongin’s nose before turning away, allowing the butterflies in his stomach to go haywire. 

Jongin waved at Chanyeol as he walked out of the apartment. Chanyeol echoed the three words in his head all the way to the train station and during the ride, the smile never leaving his face. 

Having Jongin around had taken some time getting used to. The bear was clingy and affectionate, not that Chanyeol minded, and ate a whole lot more than Chanyeol had expected. Jongin had admitted to liking cuddles very early on--an hour after him and Chanyeol had dressed him in some pants on that fateful morning-- and demanded them whenever he could. 

Jongin remembered  _ everything  _ he had seen and heard during the time he had spent with Chanyeol as a teddy bear. He remembered Yoora, which came in handy when the girl visited Chanyeol, and he remembered how to react and help whenever Chanyeol slipped into a dark place. 

They shared kisses and cuddles, something Jongin greatly enjoyed and Chanyeol would give him till the day he died. Jongin seemed to like nose kisses the best, the little scrunch he did every time was enough material to make Chanyeol melt into a puddle of Jongin-loving-goo. 

He never regretted using his wish for Jongin. It was accidental, sure, but Jongin had brought so many good things into Chanyeol’s life he couldn’t find it in himself to care that he didn’t have his wish anymore. Jongin was everything Chanyeol had ever wanted and more. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Chanyeol laughed as Jongin squeezed his arm, a pout on the bear’s face. The bear continued squeezing Chanyeol’s arm before deeming it broken, moving on to Chanyeol’s stomach. 

“Stop Nini!” Chanyeol laughed, pushing away the bear’s hands. He reached over to turn off the television and place the empty chips bowl on the coffee table. The sky had gone dark, the sun long gone, and Chanyeol was getting quite tired. “What are you trying to do?”

“Find your button!” Chanyeol frowned. 

“Button?” 

Jongin raised his hand and pointed at the little heart in the middle of it, still pouting. Chanyeol wanted to hold the man and never let go, his heart squeezing with adoration and love for the man in front of him. Jongin was so, so wholesome. 

“Nini I don--”

“It must be somewhere!” Jongin interrupted him, eyes determined as he moved his hands to squeeze everywhere he could reach. Chanyeol laughed again, allowing the bear to squeeze his fingers one by one before pulling his hand away. 

They had never shared a kiss on the lips before. Jongin had been with Chanyeol for almost a month now, and the bear had tried to get Chanyeol to kiss him ‘like they do in the movies!’ but Chanyeol had never given in. Why? Maybe he was scared. Perhaps Chanyeol believed that Jongin would want to leave now that he had the freedom to do so. But here Jongin was, a month after getting his freedom, still on Chanyeol’s couch and determined to find the button which makes Chanyeol say ‘I love you’.

Chanyeol wanted to cry with happiness. 

“Do you really want to know where it is?” He asked, watching as Jongin’s ears perked up. The bear nodded. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath before pointing at his mouth. Jongin’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Nerves filled Chanyeol’s muscles immediately. He was about to get up and laugh about it, telling Jongin to get ready for bed, when Jongin leaned in. 

Chanyeol froze. “Do I use my hand or mouth?” 

The question sounded so innocent, something Chanyeol had learned could be a trap when it came to Jongin, but Chanyeol knew Jongin had less innocent intentions. 

“Whatever you want, it works either way.” Chanyeol hoped Jongin would get the double message of it. That he could back out if he wanted to, that he didn’t need to do this, but Jongin leaned in and Chanyeol forgot everything he was previously thinking about. 

Jongin’s lips were soft, the salt from the chips slightly on his lips still, and Chanyeol never wanted this moment to end. He could sense Jongin’s lack of experience for he didn’t move much, but Chanyeol pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the bear. 

Jongin pulled back, making Chanyeol hold back a very childish whine. Jongin’s eyes were wide, expectant, and for a second Chanyeol was confused as to why before he remembered. 

“I love you.” 

It felt as if someone had taken the heavy weights off of Chanyeol’s chest, making his entire body feel as light as a feather and making him smile. Jongin’s grin was bigger than any Chanyeol had ever seen before, his eyes gleeful and filled with pure happiness. 

Before Chanyeol could say or do anything else, Jongin leaned in again. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol laughed as he said it, making Jongin laugh, too. 

“That’s an awkward place for a button.” Jongin commented, placing yet another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. 

“I love you. And yes, it is. Not many have found it.” 

Jongin frowned at that. “Who else?” 

Chanyeol had to refrain himself from cooing at the pouty bear that had made his way onto his lap. Instead, he squeezed Jongin’s hand and listened to the bear say I love you. “Just my mom, Nini.” 

“Good.” Jongin said, leaning in again. 

Chanyeol grinned into the kiss and chuckled, making Jongin giggle. “I love you.” 

Jongin nestled himself against Chanyeol’s chest, safely wrapped within the humans arms, and Chanyeol watched Jongin slip into a peaceful sleep as the minutes went by. There were many things he loved about Jongin. The way the bear had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach Chanyeol’s nose for a kiss, how he had the habit of forgetting to put on pants, how he was cheerful and loud and so incredibly kind. There were so many things and yet, Chanyeol couldn’t find one he loved more than the other. 

Jongin was perfect the way he was, ears and small tail and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first every chankai fic! 
> 
> Have a good one, everyone
> 
> Find me:   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
> [send a cc!](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)
> 
> mwah


End file.
